Hold It In Tour
Hold It In Tour was a tour by Melvins with Le Butcherettes as the main support. The tour spanned 39 dates across the United States throughout June and July of 2015. Background Dates * June 6, 2015 - Tucson, AZ - Club Congress * June 7, 2015 - El Paso, TX - Lowbrow Palace * June 9, 2015 - San Antonio, TX - Korova * June 10, 2015 - Austin, TX - The Mohawk * June 11, 2015 - Dallas, TX - Trees * June 12, 2015 - Norman, OK - Opolis * June 14, 2015 - Lawrence, KS - The Bottleneck * June 15, 2015 - St. Louis, MO - The Firebird * June 16, 2015 - Grand Rapids, MI - The Pyramid Scheme * June 17, 2015 - Clarkston, MI - DTE Energy Music Theater (With System of a Down) * June 18, 2015 - Columbus, OH - A&R Music Bar * June 20, 2015 - Montebello, QC, Canada (Amnesia Rockfest; Melvins only) * June 22, 2015 - Toronto, ON, Canada - Danforth Music Hall * June 23, 2015 - London, ON, Canada - Call The Office * June 25, 2015 - Cleveland, OH - The Grog Shop * June 26, 2015 - Syracuse, NY - The Westcott Theater * June 27, 2015 - Boston, MA - Paradise Rock Club * June 28, 2015 - Hamden, CT - The Ballroom at the Outer Space * June 29, 2015 - New York, NY - Karma Books (Melvins only; Stoner Witch book signing event) * June 29, 2015 - New York, NY - Santos Party House * June 30, 2015 - New York, NY - Santos Party House * July 1, 2015 - Philadelphia, PA - Underground Arts (With Void Manes) * July 2, 2015 - Baltimore, MD - Ottobar (With Void Manes) * July 3, 2015 - Carrboro, NC - Cat’s Cradle (With Void Manes) * July 5, 2015 - Nashville, TN - Exit In (With Void Manes) * July 6, 2015 - Louisville, KY - Mercury Ballroom * July 7, 2015 - Indianapolis, IN - The Vogue Theatre * July 8, 2015 - Chicago, IL - Double Door * July 9, 2015 - Madison, WI - High Noon Saloon * July 10, 2015 - Rock Island, IL - RIBCO * July 11, 2015 - Minneapolis, MN - Grumpy’s Downtown (BASH 15; With COWZ, Hammerhead, Gay Witch Abortion) * July 12, 2015 - Fargo, ND - The Aquarium * July 13, 2015 - Sioux Falls, SD - The District * July 14, 2015 - Omaha, NE - The Waiting Room * July 16, 2015 - Ft. Collins, CO - Aggie Theatre * July 17, 2015 - Denver, CO - Summit Music Hall * July 18, 2015 - Taos, NM - Taos Mesa Brewing * July 19, 2015 - Albuquerque, NM - The Launchpad * July 21, 2015 - Phoenix, AZ - Crescent Ballroom Lineup Melvins' Personnel * Buzz Osborne - Guitar, Vocals * Dale Crover - Drums, Vocals * Jeff Pinkus - Bass, Vocals * Teri Gender Bender - Vocals on "Fascists Eat Donuts" and "Rebel Girl" Le Butcherettes Personnel * Teri Gender Bender - Guitar, Keyboards, Vocals * Jamie Aaron Aux - Bass, Backing Vocals * Chris Common - Drums Typical Setlist Melvins NOTE: The June 29 set at Karma Books was significantly shorter as the sets on June 17 and June 20. *Hag Me *The Water Glass *Captain Comedown *Onions Make the Milk Taste Bad *Sesame Street Meat *Graveyard (Butthole Surfers) *It's Shoved *Stop (James Gang) *Moving to Florida (Butthole Surfers) *Sweet Willy Rollbar *Bride of Crankenstein *A Growing Disgust *We Are Doomed (Intro Part) *Youth of America (Wipers) *The Bit *Your Blessened *Night Goat *Fascists Eat Donuts (Pop-O-Pies) *Rebel Girl (Bikini Kill) Le Butcherettes NOTE: On some of the dates the band would perform improvised songs in place of some of the songs on the typical setlist here. *Burn the Scab *Demon Stuck in Your Eye *The Devil Lived *Boulders Love Over Layers of Rock *I'm Getting Sick of You *Shave the Pride *The Leibniz Language *We No Owe *Henry Don't Got Love External Links References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Melvins Category:USA Category:Canada Category:Sludge Metal